


Worm

by mynightmarestays



Series: The Slaves [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Shaving, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Peter shows the world what Stiles is: A worm.





	Worm

He had no idea how long Peter had been gone. Stiles was bound to a specially designed barber chair. Straps over his wrist, forearms, legs, waist, chest, and his head. There was a neck brace on it that was wrapped around his neck. He had a gimp mask on that had nose holes there. Peter had a vibrator in him that he had kept on a medium setting on while a milking machine was wrapped around his cock. He had been moaning under the mask.

Once a week Peter would put the milking machine on him and just leave him there. It had been like this for the past four months since Stiles signed the contract. He had been dating Peter for over a year before they even got into this relationship. This happen all when Peter caught him jerking off to BDSM porn. 

Stiles thought he was going to call him out and make fun of him. But the next day, Peter came back with a contract for him. It was lined out for their relationship to become a BDSM relationship. He had left a page for Stiles to put down what he wanted. Some were like immobilization, milking, humiliation, rope play, and the list went on for him. Then there was a page for things Stiles didn’t want like watersports, scat, blood play, electro-play, sounding and a few other things. When Peter saw the list of turn-ons, he grinned.

Peter spent the first couple of months training Stiles. Daily, he would work on him with something. Even if Stiles woke up in pain or exhausted, he was ready to keep going. Peter put a basic leather collar around his neck to show he was being trained. So after those two months, Peter gave him his collar. A metal chain and lock. Then he took Stiles to a tattoo parlor and got him a spiral tattoo on his ass. Stiles loved it and was happy. He even went out and got his tongue pierced for him. When Peter found out, he got excited and loved it.

These past two months, Peter told him he was going to show the world that he was his. But he didn’t know what or when it will happen. That made him anxious. Peter made sure he wouldn’t find out. Every time Peter would leave him like this, he was sure he would come back and show the world what he meant.

Stiles heard some sounds. He had no idea what was going on. Metal clanking, something scraping, and even water being poured into a bowl. What was Peter doing? The breathing through his nose picked up. He felt the vibrator turn off, due to it was connected to Peter’s phone and then the milking machine turn off. Stiles let out a sigh of relief from the pleasure. He felt Peter’s hand rub his smooth dick and balls. He was order to keep them, his ass, and his armpits shaved at all times. 

“Did my boy have a long day?” Peter asked.

“Yes sir.” Stiles muffled. 

He heard him chuckled. He could hear footsteps and then the head strap get off. Then the mask came off and Stiles saw it. There was a camera set-up and connected to a laptop. Beside that there was a small table with various things. Somewhere covered by a blanket. Peter came in front of him. He was wearing black pants and Stiles saw it. He had gotten a tattoo of the spiral on his chest. Fuck it was hot.

“You like to be humiliated don’t you?” He said.

Stiles’s looked at the camera. “... Yes sir.” 

“Tell everyone what I make you do. How do you eat your food?”

“... On the floor like a dog.”

“Do you like being treated like a dog?”

“Yes sir I do.” 

“You like to suck cock slut?”

“Yes sir I do.”

“Say it to the camera.” Peter pointed at it.

“I-I like to suck cock. I love to suck cock. I love to be treated like a dog.”

“Are you a little worm? A worthless worm who serves me? Does whatever I tell you to do?”

Stiles nodded his head to the best of his ability. “Yes sir. I’m a worthless worm.”

Peter walked over to the table and lifted the blanket. Stiles saw it. There was a pair of clippers, razors, shaving cream, yellow rubber gloves, clamps, and some toys with lube. This is what he meant. He watched Peter pick up the clippers and walk over to the laptop.

“Oh several people think you should look like a worm indeed.” He smiled before he walked over.

He turned on the clippers and moved behind Stiles. Stiles felt himself getting hard at what was about to happen even though he didn’t want this but he couldn’t move. This is why Peter strapped him down. Then he felt the clippers run up the back of his head. Then he saw the hair fall in front of his face. Peter kept doing it like this so he could watch the pile grow in his lap. When Peter finish, the pile was unusually large in his lap. He didn’t think he would have that much hair on his hair. Then he felt Peter’s hands on his face and the clippers run over his eyebrows.

He really was going to look like a worm.

Stiles sat there as he lost his eyebrows. When Peter was finish, he shaved his head and eyebrows with the razor. He took the blanket and wiped him clean. He used it to clean his lap off. Peter release him of the straps. Stiles knew what that meant. He dropped down to his knees.

“What do you say worm?”

“Thank you sir for making me look like what I am. A worm.” He said.

Peter stepped away and picked up the clamps. He leaned down and put them on Stiles which caused a moan to come out. Peter smirked. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Stiles quickly leaped onto it, sliding it all the way in. Stiles learned quickly how to deep throat. He didn’t have a gag reflex. Peter did love it.

Stiles sat there as Peter started to fuck his mouth slowly. He put his hand on Stiles’s head. The feeling of his grip was even more for him now without hair. He could get use to this feeling. Peter held Stiles in place as he picked up the speed. The struggle to breathe was difficult from the speed. Stiles gagged as he moved. But Peter started to slow down a bit as he came in Stiles’s mouth. He swallowed every bit of it as Peter pulled out.

“Thank you sir.” Stiles said.

“Your welcome worm. Get back into the chair.” He said.

Stiles got up and did so. He sat in the chair and waited. Peter went back over to the laptop and read the comments.

“You are doing so well worm. Everyone likes your new appearance and you’re a such a good hole. But you have another hole right?”

“Yes sir I do.”

He saw Peter grin as he walked over. He reclined the chair. “Face down.” He said.

Stiles did what he was told, showing his ass to the camera. He lied there as he listens to Peter move around. The sound of the gloves snapped on Peter’s hands. Next thing he felt was the lube on his ass. Stiles had an idea of what was going to happen. The chair spun and he could see the camera again.

He felt a finger go in slowly. Stiles couldn’t help but to moan a bit. Then two went in, then three. Stiles knew what was next. He took a deep breath in as he felt Peter’s fist go in. He let out a cry of pain from the intense pain. But after Peter moved his hand a bit, it started to feel good. He gripped the chair as he was fisted. It started to feel so good. He moaned. The chains was pulling on his nipples as he was moved. The pulling made it feel so much better.

“You like that worm? Do you like everyone seeing your hole getting destroyed?” Peter grinned.

“Yes sir. Please destroy me.” Stiles begged.

He could feel the pre-cum building up on the chair. He closed his eyes as he whimpered wanting to cum. But Peter was going to tell him to hold it. He bit the chair as he was fisted. Then it hit him. Everyone was watching Peter fist him. Did he send the links to his friends? Did they watch him become this hairless slut? The urge to cry increase as well as his urge to cum. 

“I need to cum sir. Can I please cum?” Stiles begged.

“You can cum like a good little worm.” Peter said as he worked a bit more to make him cum.

The urge build more and more. Soon enough, Stiles started to cry as he came. It was so intense. More than anything that Stiles had felt before. His whole body shook as he came down from it. Peter pulled out of him and smiled. He went over to the camera and turned it off.

* * *

Stiles lied on Peter’s bed, naked with only his chain on. He was worn out from what happen. Peter helped him to the bed to lie down and rest. There was a large bottle of water to the side that he was nursing on. His phone was in his hand as he looked through his Tumblr. Granted it was all porn but he posted photos of himself and Peter did as well. From the stream that happen, Peter made gifs and put them on his blog. Ones of him shaving bald, blowing him, and the fisting. It was getting thousands of notes. He was even getting messages about his new look.

He did ask Peter about his eyebrows. He was going to be allowed to grow them back but staying bald was going to stay like that for a while. This was humiliated beyond belief for him. He heard the door open and Peter came in with some bread. A strange thing about Peter was that he liked to make bread and it was all Stiles wanted at the moment. It was part of his aftercare. Fresh warm bread. When he would feel better moving around, Peter would give him a bath.

“Here you go.” He said giving it to him.

“Thank you.” Stiles took it and started to nibble on it. 

“You did wonderful today. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled.

“I will not do that to your ass for a while though. Too much can cause too much damage and I don’t wish to break you my love. How about we take a couple day break to let you rest from this?” Peter smiled.

“I would love that. Can I get some glasses to cover the fact I don’t have eyebrows?”

“Of course. But you did enjoy being humiliated like that didn’t you?”

“... I did yes.”

Peter grinned. “Good. I’ll make that part of our sessions now since you enjoyed it.”

“Asshole.” Stiles smirked.

“You can eat that later.”


End file.
